DESCRIPTION: Age is an important risk factor for breast cancer. Both the incidence and mortality from this disease are notably higher among women above the age of 50. The National Cancer Institute, the American Cancer Society, and the American Geriatrics Society all recommend yearly mammograms and monthly breast self examinations for these women. However, participation in breast screening activities remains low among women in older age ranges. We will develop an interactive media program to promote older women's participation in regular sustained breast cancer early detection activities. Concepts from social learning theory, self efficacy theory, and the transtheoretical model of change will be incorporated into a multimedia computer program with full motion video, audio, digitized images, animations, graphic, and text elements. Program users will be provided with assessment, motivational, and skills training information. Target audiences will include four groups - Caucasian and African-American women, ages 50 to 65, and age 65 and above. Formative evaluation of the interactive program will take place with target group members, their families and friends, and healthcare providers. A small scale pilot study of program effectiveness will be conducted, to prepare for a Phase II randomized trial which will assess the relative costs and benefits of this approach.